Love Has no Boundaries
by happyface44100
Summary: Amber was like any normal cybertronian femme growing up in the great war for Cybertron. But when she gets captured by the decepticons, she starts to grow feelings for their leader, Megatron. Will she fallow her spark? Megatron/Oc Optimus Prime/Arcee
1. Chapter 1

She stood there, Looking into the mirror. What she saw was a regular, beautiful young femme. Amber was the daughter of the mighty Optimus Prime and Arcee. Amber was born at the beginning of the great war for her home world of Cybertron. The war was fought between the autobots and the evil decepticons.

Amber wanted desperately to fight in the war by her father's and mother's side, but they wouldn't let her. She understood why, she was their only daughter after all but they set her the academy, but they were just so over protective, they just made her so frustrated.

She walked out of her quarters and down the hall to her father's study. When she entered the room, she saw her mother and father and her father's second in command, ultra Magnus.

Her father looked up from the datapad he was reading and smiled at his daughter standing in the doorway." Hello darling" he said giving her a warm smile. Arcee and Ultra Magnus also looked up at her and smile. Ultra Magnus then approached her and kissed her hand. Amber was aware that he had feelings for her but she did not feel the same way for him.

She then walked pass him giving a half smile. "Good morning father, talking about another battle coming up" she asked with a twinkle of hope in her optics. "Yes we are in fact" he said knowing what the look on her face was then saying "and you are not going so don't ask" he said looking back down at bis data pad.

Amber looked at her mother but she only looked back at her with a stern look and said " Don't even think about it Amber, I stick by your father's decision". Hearing this made Amber furious. " but why, you sent me to the academy for training yet I haven't fought in one battle, that's so on far!" Optimus then rose from his seat. " do not speak to your mother in such a way young lady" ultra Magnus walked over to Amber and graves her hand.

"Amber they sent you the academy so you would be able to protect yourself" Amber pulled her hand away from him and ran out of the room and then out the building. She transformed into her vehicle mode and drove away. She usually did this when she was angry or upset.

Amber kept driving not paying any attention to where she was going. Then something hit her. She felt a sharp pain in her side. She transformed and landed on the ground with a hard thud. When she looked up she saw two mechs. A red one and a blue one she instantly recognized as Breakdown and Knockout. " Well well what do we have here, optimus prime' s little old daughter, Megatron will be pleased" when Amber tried to get up Knockout used his electric rod and shocked her. That was when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber opened her optics slightly to see where she was. She was being dragged by two vehicons, down a long, hall way toward to large doors. She tried to fight but she felt as if all her strength had been sucked out of her.

Her head hung low when the two large doors opened and they entered a large throne room. She lifted her head just enough to see he was sitting at the other end of the room. When she realized who it was, she felt fear and horror wash over her. It was the decepticon warlord, Megatron.

She had heard stories about the warlord. How he would kill innocent sparkling that didn't pledge their allegiance to him and how he was the very seed of Unicron himself.

She tried yet again to fight the two vehicons as they started getting closer to Megatron but the stasis cuffs made it impossible. When they got closer, Megatron rose from his throne and walked toward him. He loomed over her, his cold optics seemed to peer into her over spark.

The two vehicons took a few steps back as Megatron walked around Amber. An evil grin growIng on his faceplate. 'She is quite the beauty' he thought to himself. He then faced the two vehicons and sent them away.

Amber felt the fear level rising in her body as she started shaking uncontrollably. When Megatron turned to face her a laughed and got down onto one knee so he would be eye level with her. Amber looked up and faced him

"What's so funny?" She asked trying not to let her voice crack. "Nothing, just that Knockout was right, for once" he said. "Right about what?" She asked .

He cupped her chin in his hand and a serious look played across his face, "that you are the most beautiful femme in the history of Cybertron". Amber starred at him in bewilderment, she definitely didn't see that coming.

Megatron rose to his feet and walked to one of the widows in that room that looked out over Kaon. Amber looked down at the floor and then asked "why am I here?" she looked up at Megatron and he just starred out the window.

"I have waited many days for the perfect moment to take you. I order my deception army that if any of them found you, that they were to bring you to me." For a long moment was silence and then he broke the silence by sayin "You are to become my queen"

Amber' s spark bargain to pound in her chest. She rose to her feet , her hands clenched into fists and yelled "I will never become your queen!" He turned to face her and bargain to walk toward her. Even though Amber was considered tall for most femmes he still loomed over her.

"You have no choice" said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked down a corridor behind his throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber thrashed and screamed as Megatron carried her down the long hall. She used all her strength but his tight grip on her waist there was nothing she could do. The last thing she wanted was to become the decepticon queen.

As they got closer to his berthroom Amber started to panic. What if she couldn't stop him? What if he did have his way with her and what would her parents think of her. They'd disown her. But then again it was their fault . If they had just let her fight in the war she wouldn't be here right now.

_Maybe I should let Megatron have his way with me _ she thought. 'It would be the perfect revenge' oh what was she thinking how could she betray them like that, her thoughts were then cut short by the sound of opening doors. She looked of her shoulder and saw a dark room with a desk in one corner and a berth.

Megatron walked over to the berth and threw her onto it and the climbed on top of her, pinning her cuffed hands with one of his own. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned away, refusing to be kissed. This made him growl and he grabbed her face with his free hand. Amber squeezed her optics shut as he kissed her.

Amber felt her spark hammering inside her spark chamber but something didn't feel right as he kissed her. Of course something wasn't right because she was being kissed by the decepticon warlord but the kiss felt, right. Without knowing it she was leaning into the kiss wanting more.

Megatron growled in approval. Amber parted her lips and moaned as he slithered his golassa into her mouth. Amber broke the kiss and looked away keeping her optics shut. Though it felt so right it was so wrong of her to kiss him. Or to have any form of a relationship with him.

Megatron growled and glared down at her. "Why do you fight me, little femme?" He asked. He leaned down and started to kiss a nip at her neck cables. When a lifted his head to look at him Amber turned to fave him " I fight you because it's wrong, even though it feels right."

Megatron starred at her. Amber was shocked when he climbed off of her and un-cuffed her. Megatron walked over to the desk and grabbed some datapads for her to read. "The door will be locked and there will be to guards outside , so don't try to escape, and to save you the time I had your t-cog removed" he said. Befor

Hearing that her t-cog was removed made her outraged but before she could say anything he walked out leaving her alone in the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Iacon...

Arcee pasted back and forth. Amber had been gone for quite some time and she was getting worried. Arcee kept trying over and over to reach her on her comlink commlink, but all she got was static.

Then she heard the doors opening. When she looked up she saw her spark mate, Optimus. "Did you find anything?" She asked while she walked twored him. "No my dear Arcee, we've looked everywhere. At her friends' homes, her old hide outs and even some abandoned buildings, but still nothing."

Arcee looked him which sad optics. Her baby was missing and it was all her fault. If only she had gone after her or stopped her from leaving she wouldn't be, Primus knows where. She took a few steps back from Optimus and sat on the sofa that was in the room.

He walked over to her and placed one of his strong hands on her shoulder and then pulled her close to him, and that was all it took for her to break down. Arcee was never one to cry in front of others but with Optimus she knew she could. Optimus leaned back pulling her on top of him, letting her rest helm on his chassis.

He kissed her head lovingly, trying his best to comfort her. He started stroking her back trying to calm her down. When she stopped crying she took a deep breath. "Where do you think she is Optimus?" She said with a shakey voice.

"I don't know my love, I just do not know"

In Kaon...

Amber opened her optics slightly, she did not realize she had fallen into stasis, or how long she was in stasis. When she tried to sit up she felt something holding her down.

When she looked to see what it was, she was taken by surprise. It was an arm. She looked over her shoulder and she found Megatron fast asleep with both his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She starred at him for a while while thinkig 'he must've came in while I was asleep' she thought to herself.

While she looked at him she thought he looked attractive, in some ways. He looked peaceful, he didn't look evil at all. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze and shivered. Usually when she got cold she had blankets to wrap herself in but she couldn't see any.

So without thinking she turned to face the sleeping tyrant and moved as close as she could to him. 'He's so warm' she thought to herself as she nuzzled his chassis. Megatron tightened his grip on her and when she looked up at him, his optics were half open and there was a gentle smile on his faceplate.

Amber returned the smile and then snuggled herself back up to the up to the sleeping tyrant and they both feel into recharge


	5. Chapter 5

In Iacon...

Arcee awoke the next morning on Optimus' s chassis. She lifted her head slightly to look at him. She giggled to herself thinking about how cute he was when he was asleep.

Then she remembered that Amber was still missing. She slowly rose, moving Optimus's servos away from her and gently placed them at his side. She walked out of their room and down the hall to Ambers' room.

She opened the doors to see the room was still empty. She had hoped maybe she had come back during the night but she knew that it was a risk. She walked in slowly. She can't remember how many times she told Amber to clean her room.

She began to clean her room and made her berth. She felt tears down her cheeks. She felt horrible. Amber was her baby and she missed her so much, she thought the worst. What if she was killed or captured by the decepticons. Her crying became fast as in came down like rivers on her face.

"Arcee..." She jumped as she turned to see Optimus standing in the door way. Arcee wiped the tears from her face as he walked toward her. "What are you doing my love?" He asked as he looked around the half clean room and the half made berth.

"I'm cleaning it for Amber when she gets home... if she comes home" arcee said as her crying became hysterical again. Optimus got down onto his knees and pulled her close. "We will find her Arcee, I promise" he said as he kissed her helm. All she could do was sit on his lap and cry.

In Kaon...

When Amber awoke, Megatron was gone and she was wrapped in a silky cybertronian blanket. It was so soft and warm she didn't want to ever push it off.

Then she heard the doors open. She looked up to see Megatron walking in with a tray of energon, with two glasses. She sat up slowly and looked at him, eyeing the energon. Then back at him.

He placed it on the night table next to her and poured her a glass. "Good morning" he said to her as he handed her a glass. She took it greatfully and nodded a thank you to him.

She look a sip. She could tell it was fresh by the taste, she loved fresh energon. Megatron poured himself a glass and sat down next to her, also taking a sip.

"I take it you slep well, my love" he said with a smile creeping along his faceplate. Amber started coughing as she cocked on the energon as she finished the last of hers.

She got up and place the glass on the table and walked to the end of the room. She crossed her arms as she looked out the small window that was in the room. She could hardly see the lights of Iacon, her home.

She felt tears rolling down her face. She missed her home, her friends, her parents. Megatron walked over to her, hearing her cry, he pulled her close to him letting her head rest on his chassis.

He stroked he helm lightly and kissed her head. She was so confused. She thought he was supposed to be the most evil mech on all of Cybertron, but here he was holding her while she was crying, and last night he held her while she slept.

He took care of her, was it possible he really did care about her? "Why do you cry my sweet?" He asked her with a kind voice. She wiped her tears away. "I want to go home, I miss my family" . Megatron held her tighter.

"You know as well as I, that you can't go" he said as he kissed the top of the helm again. "Why?" She asked.

Megatron chuckled and let her go. He walked over to the berth and sat back down. "Because you are very important to me, Amber. I want you to become my queen"

Amber starred at him. She walked to him slowly and sat on his lap. She didn't know why she did it but all she knew was it felt right. He wrapped his arms around her, moving them down her side and onto her thigh.

Her cooling fans hitched on and her faceplate turned red. She'd never been touched like this before. She rested her head on his shoulder. He layed her down on the berth and climbed on top of her.

He dipped his head and kissed her lips and then began to nip and kiss her neck cables. His hands moving down her body. She felt so hot. Megatron moved down her body and smiled wickedly as he came to her pelvic plating. He kissed it softly but Amber moved away.

He looked up at her and moved toward her and kissed her lips passionately. She opened her mouth slightly letting him slip his golassa inside her mouth. He loved how she tasted.

He broke the kiss and rested his helm on hers. They starred each other in the optics. "We don't have to do this" he said. For a long moment their was silence, but Amber broke the silence by saying, "I want this, I need this" she jumped forward kissing Megatron, their lips attacked each other.

Amber layed back down on the berth. With a click, her plating opened revealing her wet port. For a moment Megatron starred at it and then kissed her again. He gently inserted one of his digits. Amber shot up her body crashing into Megatrons'

He moved it slowly in and out of her body and then he added another. Amber moaned and wimpered beneath him. As he moved his fingers faster. He wasn't long before an overload hit her.

He took his digits out of her and let her recover. She looked up at him and gave him the 'okay' to continue. He opened his own plating to show his erected spike.

He moved forward letting his tip enter her port. She clenched her fists and squirmed and he pushed deeper into her. He stopped when he saw tears falling down her faceplate.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked. She looked up at him. "No it's fine, I...I just need a minute" she said. Megatron leaned down and kissed away her tears. After a few minutes she gave him the signal to continue.

He thrusted into her slowly. Amber gasped as she felt her seal break and energon flowed out if her. Megatron stopped but Amber made him keep going. It wasn't long before he was hammering her. But she didn't care, it felt so good to her.

Their breathing became rapid. The only sounds in the room where their moans and groans. The both felt the climax coming at a rapid rate.

Amber screamed as an overload hit her. The feeling of Amber overloading around her made him also overload. Megatron pulled himself out of her and covering his plating, Amber did the same.

Megatron rolled over and pulled her on top of him. They both panted. Amber rested her head on his chassis. She could her his spark racing. It was was so soothing.

"I'll do it" she said closing her optics. "Do what?" he asked looking at her.

Amber sat up and looked at him and opened her spark chamber. Megatron starred at it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He also sat up, opening his own spark chamber.

They both leaned forward meeting in another hot kiss. Their sparks meeting in a hot clash. They were enclosed in a bright aura. They broke the kiss as the light faded and they closed the spark chambers.

Megatron layed back down and Amber climbed on top of him laying her helm on his chassis. "I love you you my queen" Megatron said as he wrapped her arms around her. Amber smiled and closed her optics.

"I love you too, my king" she said as she fell into recharge.


End file.
